Trio's Sick
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Zig, Maya and Owen are sick at the Matlin house. Cuteness and fluff. A/U.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here's a little one shot that popped in my head a while ago but is now finished to be uploaded

**Backstory**

**Takes place Season 12**

**Matlins and Milligan's have been family friends since before Katie and Owen were born.**

**Zig had a blow out with his family and moved in with Maya and her family**

**Mr. Matlin is not around after he walked out on them**

**There all single**

**Katie and Luke are together**

Katie's POV

"Honey can you go see if Maya and Zig are finally awake there running awfully late today and they won't have time for breakfast if they don't hurry." Mom asks me as she sets the bowl of cereal down for us all.

I nod and go down the hall about to go into Zig's room when he comes out of the bathroom groaning. I open the door to mine and Maya's room to see her curled in bed and sweating. Zig comes in and flops down on my bed also sweating.

"Mom I think they're sick," I call to her.

Mom comes in to look at them and goes into the bathroom coming back with two thermometers and putting them under Maya and Zig's tongues. I notice while waiting for the thermometers to beep Zig shaking horribly making me worry just how high his fever really was. I grabbed my extra blanket off my bed and wrapped it around his shoulders in hope to warm him up some. The thermometers beeped and I grabbed Zig's and read his out to Mom. "102.2."

"Yeah I believe you both have the flu, Maya's temperatures about the same." Mom said looking sadly at the two sickies.

I was about to say something buy Maya jumped out of bed and raced out of the bedroom. I looked over at Zig when I heard a groan and saw him curl up on the bed some with the blanket I laid over him, I looked over worried at Mom who showed the same concern.

"Zig are you alright?" Mom questioned going over to my bed sitting on the other side of him looking worries.

"My stomach is cramping bad." Zig whispered out barely with my guess a sore throat.

"Katie go see if we have some peppermint licorice tea and then you better call Owen and check in with him," Mom tells me.

"Why?" I ask curiously standing up as Maya comes back to our room and sitting on her bed.

"He was over for dinner a few nights ago and I worry he may have caught this bug as well." Mom tells me.

I nod figuring trying not to argue with her since she was dealing with two sick kids and luckily I hadn't gotten sick. I found the tea and turn on the kettle putting two tea bags in two cups. While waiting for the water to boil I call Owen. His parents were out of town with Tris and we were supposed to be checking on him but I figured Mom was more worried that he'd been here for dinner the other night and might be sick too. I dialed the familiar number and listened to the phone ring on the other end, it was on the last ring and I was beginning to think Owen headed off to school already since it started in 45 minutes when I heard the phone be picked up and a scruff voice talk through it. "What!" I was surprise at how bad his voice sounded making me think he caught the flu as well. "Owen its Katie are you alright Mom wanted me to call and check on you?"

"Only if alright means your head is pounding and you're freezing and throwing up," he replies.

"Oh boy you caught it too then." I said running my hand through my hair in worry as I hear the kettle go off and pour it into two cups as I see Mom walk back into the room with Maya and Zig wrapped in a blanket trekking there way over to the couches and each laying on one.

"To?" Owen questions.

"Maya and Zig woke up sick as well." I tell him getting moms attention at that.

"Well awesome no one is here to take care of me and I feel like crap" Owen said roughly ending his sentence in a coughing fit.

"Well by the look I'm getting by Mom I think I'm going to be coming to get you, she doesn't want you to stay alone." I replied as Mom looked at me with worry.

"I'm just kidding no need to come over I'm just looking for sympathy." He said clearing his throat.

Owen's POV

I felt the inside of my stomach spasm again as I lost more of my stomach contents into the toilet for the 5th time since I've woke up this morning. I was waiting for Katie to come over to get me, I ended up losing that argument about staying home when Ms. Matlin got put on the phone and straight out told me she'd drag me if I didn't come and call my parents. I flushed away all my hurl as I heard the doorbell ring causing my head to hurt more. I pushed myself up with help form the shower and slowly made my way out to the front door and opened to see Katie waiting. "Hey K..." is all I get out before I feel dizzy and lean on the door then run to the kitchen sink to get sick again.

"Oh Owen you sound horrible." I hear Katie say coming up behind me rubbing my back until I was done.

All I could do was groan in pain as Katie helps me into the living room and sit sown. The sudden feeling of her hand on my forehead felt good against my hot skin as I leaned into her more trying to cool down some as I hear her mutter to me.

"You're burning up Owen." She said looking sown at me with sorrow.

"Yet I'm freezing." I rasp out as a chill ran though my body causing me to shake.

"Your defiantly too sick to stay by yourself O, I'm going to go pack you a bag of clothes for you, anything else you want me to pack for you other than the essential's?"

I shake my head, lie on the sofa and Katie goes back to my room. When she's done she has to help me to the car because I can hardly walk. It was quiet in the car other than the rough coughing I was doing sometimes. We finally reached The Matlin's and Katie helped me out of the car and into the house. Once inside through my glazed over eyes I could make out Maya and Zig on each couch. Katie set my bag down and helped me get to the couch and sit next to Maya. I felt a blanket be wrapped around my shoulders and looked up to see Ms. Matlin looking down worried at me. I tried to smile a little to show I wasn't that bad off but I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Katie I've already called in that the four of you are sick and staying home, I'll need your help taking care of them. Can you make Owen some tea and then I'll need you to run to the drug store."

"Owen I'm going to take your temp, Katie you had better wash Maya and Zig's sheets in hot water." Mrs. Matlin said sticking a thermometer in my mouth.

"You look like us," Zig said with a scratchy throat.

The thermometer beeped and Ms. Matlin said I had a temp of a 103 and was worried at how fast the three of us had gotten so sick.

"When did you guys start feeling sick?" She ask looking over us all with her eyes.

"Last night," I answer before coughing.

"Okay sheets and pillow cases are in the wash, I did mine too just to be safe," Katie says.

"Good idea, after you give Owen his tea I'll need you to go to the store for a few things. I'll make a list and give you some money," Mrs. Matlin tells Katie.

They go into the kitchen for a few moments and Katie comes back handing me some tea. I sip it while watching TV with Maya and Zig. Maya falls asleep again and after I finish my tea I fall asleep again too.

Maya's POV

I woke up to a clenching feeling in my stomach making me curl into a ball in hope it would pass cause I could take spending any more time in the bathroom today.

"You okay Maya?" Owen asks.

I opened my eyes a little and saw Owen with a pale face looking at me worried. I was about to say something when I felt bile racing up my throat. I pushed the blanket off me and jumped off the couch almost tripping over Owen's feet and hightailed it to the bathroom losing more contents of my stomach into the toilet. As I continues to get sick I feel someone walk in and pull my hair back and comfort me until I was finished. I pulled away from the toilet and leaned against the bathtub trying to catch my breath as I see Katie stand above me looking worried.

"You ok Chicken Little?" She asks holding up a paper cup of water for me to take and rinse out my mouth.

I nod a little afraid if I spoke ill counties to get sick as I shakily grab the cup from her hands and rinse my mouth out. Katie helps me back to the sofa and covers me with the blanket.

"Anyone need anything?" Katie asks.

"Another blanket I'm freezing," Owen whines.

"Cough drops," Zig rasps out at the same time.

"Aww Owen gets whiny while sick." Katie coos rubbing the top of his head laughing before turning to me. "You need anything?" 

"No thanks." I whispered with my scratchy voice grabbing my now cold tea and sipping it.

Katie nods an turns and leaves sown the hall towards our rooms. She came back a few minutes later and covered Owen with another blanket and handed Zig some cough drops as he begins to cough horrible causing my sister to looked worried at him and helped him sit-up and rub his back in comfort until his coughing diseased.

"I can't give you guys anymore medicine for a while but maybe you should all take a cool bath to try and break the fever," Katie says.

None of us really liked the idea of a cold bath by the looks on all our faces at first but Katie really didn't give us much of a choice and decided for us, and grabbed Zig and pulled him up first and helped him get to the bathroom since he was getting dizzy. Zig went off with Katie and I suddenly got very dizzy, my head slumping onto Owen's shoulder without me meaning to. I heard the bath come on and then a few minutes later heard Katie putting the kettle on again to make us more tea.

"You ok?" Owens' raspy voice spoke up wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders letting ne lay deeper into his body.

"Dizzy, really dizzy." I replied rubbing my head.

"Ms. Matlin, Maya just almost passed out." Owen said with a scratchy throat.

"Oh dear," Mom says coming in as fast as she's able, "I better take your temp again and see if your fever has spiked again."

"I just want to sleep but I feel too awful to sleep," I complain as Mom gets the thermometer again.

"I know honey." Mom said smiling a little before turning to Owen. "I want to check yours as well, your temp was awfully high for my liking." 

Owen nodded and Mom popped the thermometers in our mouths just as the tea began to whistle in the kettle. It was quit in the room for a few minutes until the thermometers beeped and Mom took them out as I feel Owen began to cough harshly.

"Well Owen your temps not down like I wish it would be, but Maya I'm awfully worried about your your temps spiked to 103 like Owen's." mom said worriedly.

I was still feeling lightheaded and laid my head on Owen's shoulder again in hope to be able to fall asleep. I could feel Owen shift a little to try and makes us both comfortable to lay down. Before I knew it I was asleep in Owen's arms before Katie could bring us more tea.

Zig's POV

I was sound asleep when I heard my cell and grabbed it off the table.

"Hello?" I rasp out.

"Where the hell are you!?" The voice on the other end yelled hurting my already aching head as I pull the phone away from my ear in pain.

"On the arm chair sick as a dog," I rasped out realizing it was Mo on the other end.

"What do you mean you're sick? You're supposed to be here along with Maya at band practice not skipping!" Mo yelled pissing me off at that.

"Unless you want us to infect the whole band and pass out trying to play then we can't. We're sick dude, it's the flu." I tried yelling with my sore throat causing me to wake Owen on accident. "Sorry." I mouthed to him and pointed to my phone.

"It's mandatory to be here and you know it sick or not. Put Maya on!" Mo says not listening to a damn thing I just said.

"It can't be mandatory things come up we're not even a professional band and even they call off concerts when they get sick." I said grouchily.

The next thing I got was a beep and nothing in my ear causing me to wonder what the hell is he planning now. I set my phone down and run a hand through my hair wiped even more before I fell asleep earlier.

"What was that all about?" Owen's scratchy voice spooked me forgetting he got woken up on accident by my yelling.

"Mo the dictator is pissed Maya and I didn't show up to band practice after school, basically acted like it was mandatory." I said softly losing my voice some. Then Maya's phone rang and Owen grabbed it.

"Listen you dumb fat fuck they are sick and if you call back I will come down there and kick your ass because even with a fever of 103 I can beat you to a pulp." Owen yelled sourly and never gave Mo the chance to speak before hanging up on him and slamming Maya's phone on the table. Luckily Katie and Ms. Matlin weren't around when that happened cause Katie would lose it an go after Mo on her own for bugging us while were sick.

"I hate that guy sometimes, the only reason Maya and I still in the band is cause Adam asked us to." I said hoarsely.

Owen was about to say something when his own phone started ringing causing Maya to stir and wake up as well. He reached over and picked up his phone and put it on speaker. "What you want Dallas."

"You'll never get ice time if you miss too many practices" Dallas scolded through the phone.

"Asshole Couch knows I'll be missing practice all week." Owen replied coughing.

"Sorry but you said you wanted more ice time. Get better and I run drills with you." Dallas commented then hung up.

Owen sets down his phone, I turn on the TV and we're asleep before the next commercial. We been a sleep at least two hours before the sound of the doorbell rang waking us up from our naps.

"What the hell is that racket for, it making my head hurt." Owen complains raspy.

I wipe the sleep from my eyes and see Katie hurry to the door to open it and in come the Bakers. I see Katie and Luke kiss each other passionately making me want to gag. "Hi Becky," I smile at the girl I have a crush on.

"Hi Zig, Maya, Owen." Becky says smiling at us.

"Hey Becky." Maya greets with a scratchy voice as Owen nods, as he helps push Maya to sit-up as they fell asleep in each other's arms again earlier.

I knew they both had a mad crush on each other but they were both to chicken to admit to each other as they were worried the other wouldn't kike them back ad ruin their friendship.

"We brought your homework," Luke says once he pulls away from Katie's lips and holds up three sets of books.

"That was nice of you Luke." Ms. Matlin says coming into the room oblivious to the looks Owen, Maya and myself share on having homework brought to us.

"No worries just lucky Katie told me Owen was over here this morning when she text me she wouldn't be at school or I would have looked dumb standing in front of The Milligan house." Luke shrugged and he and Becky sat on the floor along with Katie as Owen scooted over by Maya to let her Mom sit as well.

"Anything happen at school today?" Owen asks.

"Mo and Marisol being jerks demanding to know where Zig and Maya are." Becky said looking at me.

"Yeah jerk called both Zig and Maya's phones to but I took care of it before Maya got woken." Owen hoarse out causing some wrapping an arm around Maya not realizing it.

"He's stressing out about battle of the bands," Becky says.

"That's still not an excuse to yell at Zig and demand him and Maya come to practice, they both have high fevers and can barely stand, and the same with Owen when Mom had to argue with your guys coach as well." Katie said pissed leaning into Luke chest.

The talks continued on between mostly Katie, Becky and Luke since the three of us keep nodding off and Ms. Matlin was starting the soup for dinner. When I wasn't nodding off I was secretly staring at Becky and got caught a few times by Owen who just smirked at me until The Bakers went home for the night.

"You have a crush on Becky?" Maya commented raising an eyebrow, I guess she caught my staring to.

"Shut up." I mumbled embarrassed a little as I hear them chuckle a little at my expense.

Maya's POV

I woke up yawning and for the first time in days wasn't shivering and didn't want to throw up. I looked at Zig who was awake and eating while Owen was still sound asleep. "Morning, you must be feeling better," I smile at Zig.

"Yeah a lot better still tired and coughing an all that but least I can eat now." Zig said shrugging taking another spoonful of cereal making me laugh.

"I could eat to, where's Mom and Katie?" I ask looking in the kitchen and not seeing anyone.

"They went to the grocery store, they just left so they won't be back for about an hour but Luke and Becky should be here in about 20 minutes," Zig replies.

I nod and stand up to head into the kitchen to grab something to eat when I heard someone coughing and looked to see Owen was up now. I smiled at him and head into the kitchen.

"How you feeling dude?" I heard Zig ask Owen as I made myself some toast since I was feeling better but didn't want to risk it.

"Better, a lot better first time I haven't felt awful in days." Owen commented as I come back into the room with my pieces of toast and sat down next to him.

"At least were getting over this flu finally and get on with life, and Luke and Becky will be here in about 15." Zig said getting up an putting his bowl in the sink as Owen swipes my other piece of toast off my plate.

"Hey!" I smirked as he shoved some of the bread in his mouth.

"I'm hungry." He mumbled around with the toast in his mouth.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in!" Owen yelled like it was his own house, since technically it has been his house for almost a week now and he's was always here more than his own even before that.

Luke and Becky walked in greeting us and handing us even more homework oh joy. "Hey you guys look better." Becky smiled at us sitting on the arm of Zig's chair.

"Yeah were feeling hell of a lot better, so hopefully we'll be back at school next week and I'll be on the ice by then to." Owen said nodding as he picked up my now empty plate and took it to the kitchen for me and came back sitting next to me as Luke sat on the other side of me.

"Good cause Mo been getting on my nerves bitching about how his damn band practice had to be canceled because Zig and Maya were sick." Luke fumbled out getting a pissed look on Owen face.

"Yeah he's been texting me and Maya nonstop asking if were better yet or just skipping." Zig muttered getting a sour look on his face.

"I hung up a couple times on him to." I said smiling.

"Good I hate that guy, I'll be glad when he graduates," Luke says.

"And if he doesn't stop bugging you guys I'll just pound him, I can actually see straight this time." Owen muttered wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer to him making my stomach flutter at being closer to him.

"Uh we have a performance in a couple of weeks would you like to go with me Becky?" I heard Zig ask softly, and continue talking "And maybe go out to dinner afterwards?" 

"Like a date?" Becky questioned, I could see her hiding a smile making me think she has a crush on him as well.

"Yes." Zig said smiling.

"I'd love to!" Becky replied excitedly kissing Zig on the cheek making him go red.

We continues talking until Katie and Mom came back from the store with shopping bags and Becky and Luke went home as Mom began to start dinner as we watched TV.

Owen's phone rings and we all look at him, "Hi Mom...I'm okay but I have the flu so I've been staying at the Matlins...Yep love you too see you when you get home." Owen says and hangs up.

"Someone forgot to tell his parents were they were tisk tisk." Zig said jokingly as Owen throws his pillow at Zigs head nailing it as I laugh at their antics. Soon dinner was ready and we were all able to finish our bowls since were getting better and made ourselves comfortable on the couch to watch TV until we head to bed. I got up and head towards my room to get ready to head to bed when I heard someone walk in behind me and I turn to see Owen standing there.

"Hey need something?" I ask smiling at him as he walked in farther to my room.

"No but I do have a question to ask you." He mumbled shyly, I never seen Owen look shy so it would have to be about something big.

"What is it?" I question looking up at him.

"When were better would you maybe like to go on a date with me?" He said quickly almost too fast I didn't almost catch it.

"Yes! I love to." I squealed happily to go out with a guy I've been crushing on for a while now.

I felt his lips on mine and felt sparks as we melted into our first kiss.


End file.
